phantasyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Terms of Service
These Terms of Service, known hereafter as the "ToS", is subject to change at anytime. Major changes to the ToS will be announced as an Update presented at logon, although it is the responsibility of the player to be aware of and in compliance with the ToS at all times. Failure to do so may result in the immediate deletion of your account. This ToS applies to all players of this game. Connectivity: E1C Technologies, LLC, owner of this RPG known as "Chronicles of Denzar", "CoDen", and "Chrono Den", does not guarantee connectivity of our site at all times. Facebook: # This game uses FaceBook's API to share stories to your TimeLine. We do not store any data from your FaceBook account. By logging in to our App, we will have access to write on your TimeLine, only by player permission granted by logging in. We reserve the right to alter these terms as our Application grows and changes. Chronicles of Denzar respects your privacy and will never distribute your information. Accounts: This game is not intended for persons under thirteen years of age. Some content may be inappropriate for young children. By signing up for an account you are stating you are thirteen years old or older. Players found to be underage will have their accounts terminated by site staff. # You are allotted only five accounts per individual if you comply to the following. If you wish to play using multiple accounts, that is allowed for in game purposes other then abusing activities that are on a per account basis. Individuals who are found to have multiple accounts and are using them to purposely gain an advantage over other players will have all involved accounts frozen immediately and without warning. Do not use your other accounts to attempt to gain an unfair advantage over other users through special offers, daily activities, gaining Crowne, etc. If you do wish to trade between accounts all items must be paid for immediately and fairly. # Account sharing (that is the continued use of an account by multiple persons), for any purpose, is strictly prohibited. # Passwords will not under any condition be given out by any staff member whatsoever. Please make sure you make a hard copy of your password and keep this in a safe place away from prying eyes. # Rights to use a game account belong to the user who initially signed up. Game accounts cannot be transferred to a new owner, and game administration does not recognize any account transfers, and will not modify account information to reflect a new owner. # At any time the Administration of Chronicles of Denzar reserves the right to delete/freeze/edit/modify any account for any reason without prior notification or explanation to the player(s). Censorship/Decency: Chronicles of Denzar is censored in some ways, and all players must comply with the Game decency laws. Clan Censorship/Decency: Clans, for the most part, are privately administered entities. Game decency laws do not apply to clan sections and settings that are not viewable by non-members. What is and isn't acceptable in this situation is up to the clan administration, provided it does not infringe on other game law. (For an understanding of what a clan is, please see the help files.) Game Law: Users agree to follow all game laws, and understand that violation will result in the given punishment. Intellectual Rights: Any individual who attempts to reverse engineer, hack, gain unauthorized entry into or undermine the system integrity of the Chronicles of Denzar (including attempting to access any internal part of the game from an offsite location) will be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law. Terminating Your Account: Individuals who no longer wish to play Chronicles of Denzar may terminate their accounts by not logging into their accounts. Accounts may be deleted at the discretion of the Chronicles of Denzar Admin, and owner. User Generated Content: To the extent that portions of this Site provide users an opportunity to post and/or exchange information, ideas, and opinions ("Postings") in chatrooms and message boards, and via Libraries, and in descriptions of shops and clans, please be advised that Postings do not necessarily reflect the views of E1C Technologies, LLC, (Chronicles of Denzar). Although we periodically monitor exchanged and posted information, in no event does E1C Technologies, LLC Chronicles of Denzar assume or have any responsibility or liability for any Postings or for any claims, damages or losses resulting from their use and/or appearance on or in conjunction with this Site or elsewhere. Users remain solely responsible for the content of their messages and postings. However, E1C Technologies, LLC Chronicles of Denzar reserves the right to edit, delete, or refuse to post any Posting that violates these Terms and Conditions, as well as revoke the privileges of any user who does not comply with these Terms and Conditions. Operational Interference: Users agree not to, through use of software or other means, interfere with site operation and page content. Any automated software written to interact with the game is strictly forbidden. Users agree to follow Administrator requests and instructions. Force Majeure: E1C Technologies shall be not responsible for any failure to perform its obligations under this Agreement (Connectivity, loss of account information) if such failure is caused by events or conditions beyond E1C Technologies' reasonable control. Applicable Law and Court: Any dispute arising in connection with the conclusion, the validity, the interpretation, the implementation or performance of these terms of service shall be of the exclusive jurisdiction of the Courts of Washington, DC, USA. These terms of service are exclusively governed by the laws of Washington, DC, USA. Addendum: Other sections of the game may have it's own rules (such as the chat rooms.) These rules are an addition to the ToS, not a replacement. Violation of these rules is considered to be a violation of the ToS and will be dealt with accordingly. Please familiarize yourself with all game rules before playing. Failure to be familiar with the game rules is not an excuse for breaking them and will not be accepted as a defense of your account. THIS SITE AND ALL MATERIALS CONTAINED ON IT ARE DISTRIBUTED AND TRANSMITTED ON AN "AS IS" AND "AS AVAILABLE" BASIS, WITHOUT WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESS OR IMPLIED. TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMISSIBLE UNDER APPLICABLE LAW, E1C TECHNOLOGIES, LLC Chronicles of Denzar DISCLAIMS ALL WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. E1C TECHNOLOGIES, LLC Chronicles of Denzar DOES NOT WARRANT THAT THE FUNCTIONS CONTAINED IN THE SITE OR MATERIALS WILL BE UNINTERRUPTED OR ERROR-FREE, THAT DEFECTS WILL BE CORRECTED, OR THAT THIS SITE OR THE SERVERS THAT MAKES IT AVAILABLE ARE FREE OF VIRUSES OR OTHER HARMFUL COMPONENTS. E1C TECHNOLOGIES, LLC CHRONICLES OF DENZAR DOES NOT WARRANT OR MAKE ANY REPRESENTATIONS REGARDING THE USE OR THE RESULTS OF THE USE OF THE MATERIALS IN THIS SITE WITH REGARD TO THEIR CORRECTNESS, ACCURACY, RELIABILITY, OR OTHERWISE. THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO THE QUALITY, ACCURACY, ADEQUACY, COMPLETENESS, CORRECTNESS AND VALIDITY OF ANY MATERIAL RESTS WITH YOU. YOU (I.E., NOT E1C TECHNOLOGIES, LLC Chronicles of Denzar) ASSUME THE COMPLETE COST OF ALL NECESSARY SERVICING, REPAIR, OR CORRECTION. APPLICABLE LAW MAY NOT ALLOW THE EXCLUSION OF IMPLIED WARRANTIES, SO THE ABOVE EXCLUSION MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU. TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMISSIBLE PURSUANT TO APPLICABLE LAW, E1C TECHNOLOGIES, LLC CHRONICLES OF DENZAR, ITS AFFILIATES, AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OFFICERS, DIRECTORS, EMPLOYEES, AGENTS, LICENSORS, REPRESENTATIVES, AND THIRD PARTY PROVIDERS TO THE SITE WILL NOT BE LIABLE FOR DAMAGES OF ANY KIND INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, COMPENSATORY, CONSEQUENTIAL, INCIDENTAL, INDIRECT, SPECIAL OR SIMILAR DAMAGES, THAT MAY RESULT FROM THE USE OF, OR THE INABILITY TO USE, THE MATERIALS CONTAINED ON THIS SITE, WHETHER THE MATERIAL IS PROVIDED OR OTHERWISE SUPPLIED BY E1C TECHNOLOGIES, LLC CHRONICLES OF DENZAR OR ANY THIRD PARTY. NOTWITHSTANDING THE FOREGOING, IN NO EVENT SHALL GAMERSBRAND ENTERTAINMENT, LLC CHRONICLES OF DENZAR HAVE ANY LIABILITY TO YOU FOR ANY CLAIMS, DAMAGES, LOSSES, AND CAUSES OF ACTION (WHETHER IN CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE) EXCEEDING THE AMOUNT PAID BY YOU, IF ANY, FOR ACCESSING THIS SITE. USE OF THE SITE CONSTITUTES AGREEMENT WITH THE CURRENT TERMS AND CONDITIONS. * Decency * Game Law * Message Board Rules * Role Playing Guide * Tavern and Magi Cafe Rules